


Родители

by Licuris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители и дядя Питер живут в мире подростов-эгоистов. Не так это и просто, как кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родители

**Author's Note:**

> Для Тани  
> Искренне, с любовью…  
> В твой шестнадцатый День Рождения…  
> Не допусти такого в своей жизни, очень больно терять близких…  
> Я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась собой. Пускай тебя не пугает вой оборотней в полнолуние. Пускай аконитовые стрелы пролетают, не задевая тебя. Пускай омела будет лишь символом рождественского поцелуя…
> 
> Люблю тебя, Licuris*  
> 08.10.2013

Знаете, что бы там не говорили, родители – особенные люди. Просто когда ты подросток – очень сложно помнить об этом все время. Постоянно присутствует желание быть лучше кого-то, быть лучшим в чем-то, засветиться где-то и получить славу среди такого же эгоистичного окружения. В такие моменты забываешь, какие родители замечательные люди. Забываешь о том, что они поддерживают тебя, волнуются о тебе больше, чем кто-либо из твоих друзей-подростков. И пускай в каких-то вопросах они не могут тебе помочь, но они всегда остаются рядом. Даже когда их рядом нет.  
Мелиса МакКолл замечательная мама. Да, она часто берет ночные смены в больнице округа Бикон Хиллз, но, она все-таки помогает людям. Да, она не всегда может помочь своему сыну в вопросах спорта, но она всегда может помочь ему с девушками. Она признает, что Скотту нужна мужская рука и твердое воспитание. Но, у них нет особых проблем с этим. Шериф Стилински готов помочь с этим, в обмен на такое же, только женское, воспитание Стайлза. Мелисе не в тягость. Скотт и Стайлз вместе, сколько себя помнят, так что с этим не возникает никаких проблем. И у Мелисы нет никаких проблем со Скотом. Ну, по крайней мере – не было довольно долго. От судьбы все равно не убежишь. Так что она искренне рада за своего сына, когда узнает, что с новенькой девчонкой – Эллисон , у Скотта все серьезно. В конце концов, нет ничего страшного в том, что Эллисон на год старше. Девочка то приятная, милая. Помогает Скотту с учебой, не подначивает на прогулы и стремные авантюры. (Не то чтобы Мелиса часто использовала это слово «стремный», но, как бы так объяснить… Стайлз. Вы понимаете, да? Очень-очень много Стайлза в доме МакКолов). Так что Мелиса совсем не против Эллисон в их доме. И даже дает Скотту ключи от машины, когда у него свидания. Ну, во всяком случае, именно так все и происходит до того ужасного каминг-аута с оборотнями и охотниками. Но… Мелиса МакКолл замечательная женщина и замечательная мама. Она находит в себе силы принять Скотта таким, какой он теперь есть. И знает, что все, что ей остается – поддерживать его. Она его мама, что бы там с ним не произошло. Не сказать, что теперь она не против Эллисон. Скажите, какой нормальный родитель будет рад сумасшедшей убийце? Мелиса не слепая и не глухая. Она знает, что было в полицейском участке, пока они с шерифом сидели в камере. И она знает, что было на том заброшенном складе. (Опять же - слишком много Стайлза в доме МакКолов). Но Скотт просто таки болен этой любовью к Эллисон Аржент, так что Мелиса немного мирится с этим. Пока что Скотт в порядке. Приходя домой после тяжелой смены в больнице округа Бикон Хиллз, она находил силы спросить у сына: «Как у вас с Эллисон?» и, услышав в ответ: «Все отлично, мам», она не может сказать, что искренне рада этому. Эллисон все еще не вызывает прежнего доверия. Но ведь Скотт улыбается, так что Мелиса спокойна и может отдохнуть…

Шериф Стилински замечательный отец. Да, он часто остается на ночные дежурства. Но это лишь потому, что с недавних пор в округе Бикон Хиллз _действительно_ неспокойно, а он, как шериф – несет ответственность за всех жителей их городка. Да, он не всегда может помочь своему сыну в социальных отношениях и, он так же, не может предложить свою помощь в домашнем задании. Но это скорее от того, что Стайлз и сам по себе коммуникабельный (и вообще, похож на маленькую бомбу эмоций), да и с оценками в школе у него все отлично. Но, если дело касается спорта – шериф Стилински готов помочь и поддержать своего сына. Если уж зашла речь о спорте – он еще и не гласный болельщик Скотта. Мелиса хоть и пытается успеть везде и быть идеальной мамой – спорт это все-таки не ее. И, уж пусть она лучше помогает Скотту в отношениях с Эллисон, чем высказывает свое мнение о лакроссе. Шериф не против Скотта в их доме. В конце концов, Скотт и Стайлз вместе еще с тех пор, когда Клаудиа еще не была больна. А это достаточно долго, для того, чтобы можно было считать Скотта почти что сыном. Скотт поддерживает Стайлза, помогает ему в осуществлении сумасшедших идей и может прекратить тот ужасный неостанавливающийся поток речи, когда Стайлз забывает принять свой аддеролл. У шерифа не получается это до сих пор. Стайлз в безопасности. Это именно то, что говорит себе шериф каждый раз, когда ложится спать. Потому что по-другому не может. С недавних пор Стайлз оказывается на всех местах преступления раньше полиции. Очень сложно и неприятно подозревать собственного сына. Но Стайлз стал слишком много общаться с вернувшимся Хейлом. Получил за это время довольно много ссадин, синяков и ран. Сказал отцу о том, что мог бы быть геем. (Глупо, на самом деле, учитывая то, что для всех в Бикон Хиллз не секрет, что Стайлз Стилински влюблен в Лидию Мартин). Шериф не дурак, но очень сложно трезво оценивать ситуацию, когда в этом замешан единственный дорогой тебе человек, оставшийся в живых. Так что ему приходится закрыть глаза на некоторые моменты, которые произошли в полицейском участке. И еще несколько раз после. Ему все-время кажется, что Стайлз хочет что-то ему сказать, но боится, что он не поверит. Глупо, на самом деле. Ну что он может скрывать? Не оборотней же. Так что ему приходится терпеть ложь и надеяться, что когда он разберется со всем, что происходит в Бикон Хиллз, ему удастся поговорить со Стайлзом начистоту. Все складывается по-другому. Совсем не так, как должно быть. И шериф пытается перебороть жгучее желание отправить Стайлза к родственникам жены на другой конец страны. Оборотни. Смешно и ужасно одновременно. Клыкастые, сильные твари, помешанные на иерархии и собственных законах, которые диктует им луна. Шериф Стилински замечательный отец. Он пытается не винить своего сына в том, что происходит сейчас в их маленьком округе Бикон Хиллз. Он обещает сам себе, что сделает все, чтобы его гиперактивный сын был _по-настоящему_ счастлив. Он заезжает за новой упаковкой аддеролла для Стайлза и обещает себе лично контролировать прием таблеток. Потому что Стайлз выглядит слишком подавленным, как будто в дурмане. «Как там Лидия?» - шериф надеется, что вопрос о любимой девушке немного развеселит его сына. «Отлично. Сегодня поцеловала меня в щеку» - однако Стайлз не выглядит особо воодушевленным. « _Наверняка перебрал таблеток сегодня_ » - думает шериф и уходит на кухню, ужинать…

Крис Аржент пытается быть хорошим отцом. Он учит свою дочь стрелять и защищаться. Учит быть лучшей, но в тоже время не собирать ненавистников вокруг себя. Учит быть немного лицемерной и немного наивной. Это не то, чему должен учить свою несовершеннолетнюю дочь отец, но Крис не умеет по-другому. Его отец не занимался ничем таким. Его отец учил его уничтожать оборотней. Втолковывал к ним ненависть с пеленок. Пугал ими и заставлял убивать голыми руками маленьких, еще не умеющих обращаться оборотней. Тех, в чьих жилах течет волчья кровь с рождения. Тех, кто понимает луну в любой ее фазе, а не только в полнолуние. Крис с ужасом осознает, что не помнит ни одного лица тех маленьких волчат. Как будто ему нравилось или как будто это было обычным делом. Самое страшное, что так и было. Им с Кэйт нравилось. И для них это было привычно. Вот только потом Крис осознал весь ужас. Потому что оборотни наполовину люди. Людей Крис не убивает. Кэйт считала наоборот. Кэйт считала оборотней больше волками, чем людьми. Кэйт поплатилась. Крис тоже. За все те отнятые жизни маленьких волчат он отдал жизнь своей любимой жены, разум своей дочери и своего отца. И он до сих пор не уверен, что этого хватает, чтобы покрыть его грехи. Крис пытается быть хорошим отцом. Но у него вряд ли хорошо получается, потому что он первое время не может даже смирится с той мыслью, что его дочь выбрала оборотня. Не будь Скотт МакКолл обращенным, Крис бы с распростертыми объятьями принял бы его в семью. Арженты бы закончились как охотники. Он никогда не планировал обучать Эллисон тому же, чему его обучал его отец. Он хотел, чтобы Эллисон была обычной девчонкой с обычным парнем и с обычными проблемами. Но, наверное, это тоже плата. Потому что Эллисон в центре всех этих страшных событий происходящих в Бикон Хиллз и Крис не знает, что с этим делать. Это не то, что он хотел. И даже не то, что хотела Виктория. Но, если начистоту, Крис уже привык к Скотту. Не сказать, что он рад ему в доме (Скотт по-прежнему оборотень). Но если его дочь выбрала оборотня, то пусть это будет Скотт. Потому что если кто-то другой, то Крис не знает, что сделает с собой, с Эллисон и с ее возможным новым парнем. «Как там Скотт?» он спрашивает только для того, чтобы поддержать разговор за ужином. «Отлично, пап». Эллисон старательно жует салат и смотрит Крису прямо в глаза. Когда-то Кэйт так же говорила о Дереке. От этого становится страшно. Но, когда он лично проверят Скотта – с ним действительно все в порядке, так что он вроде как успокаивается…

Питер Хейл старается быть отвратным дядюшкой. У него бы это отлично получилось, будь Дерек помладше. Потому что в данном случае Дерек совсем не нуждается в дядюшке. Единственное, что он требует от Питера – быть его бетой. О…Быть бетой Питер умеет. Быть бетой у него получается куда лучше, чем альфой. Хотя он и там и там конкретно нагадил всей чете оборотней. И не сказать, что он стыдится этого. Кажется, он искренне рад этому. Питер старается быть отвратным дядюшкой, поэтому глупо подначивает Дерека, нагло врет Коре и старается по мелкому испортить им быт. Каждую неделю Питер оставляет на столе Дерека конверт с деньгами, который подписан неприличными словами. Питер насмотрелся фильмов и решил, что хуже, чем оставлять Дереку в конверте деньги для шлюх он раз в неделю ничего не может делать (ну, знаете, пока у него личностный кризис и воображение махнуло рукой). Как будто Дереку нужны деньги и шлюхи. Питер иногда забывает, что его племянник совсем не похож на того Дерека, который был до смерти Пейдж. Дереком Хейлом, Альфой, очень сложно управлять. Сила молодого, здорового волка со стаей давит на Питера, у которого толком и души нет. Кора в детстве шутила, что «Дядя-Пит отдал свою душу за красивые голубые глаза». Питер не знает, так ли не права была Кора. Лора в этом случае была лучшим советником. Лору он убил собственными руками. Питер Хейл старается быть плохим, но у него не всегда получается. То чувство уверенности и свободы, которое дает стая – оно сильнее собственных желаний. Поэтому Питер помогает Дереку. Находит все что нужно, вступает в драку, отводит глаза Арженту и следит за домом Стилински, чтобы те не слишком много заподозрили в их отношениях. Питер пытается найти лазейку в стае альф и соблазняет Кали для того, чтобы получить немного важной информации. Питер пытается, _по-настоящему пытается_ не допустить, чтобы у Дерека были те же ошибки, что и в жизни Питера. Вот только… Не всегда так получается. Так что Дерек терпит боль утрат, терпит жизнь в одиночестве, терпит боль. Но Дерек остался Дереком. А Питер продал душу за красивые голубые глаза. Когда Дерек принимает решение уехать (Питеру кажется, что Дерек все еще альфа – Кора слушается старшего брата беспрекословно), он думает над тем, что ему нужно остаться. Он и так слишком много причинил боли родным. С другой стороны – Бикон Хиллз пострадал от Питера не в меньшей мере. «Я присмотрю за Стайлзом» рискует предложить Питер. «Не смей» - грубо обрывает его Дерек и захлопывает дверь лофта. Никакого доверия между ними нет. Наверное, Питер был отличным плохим дядюшкой и отвратной бетой для альфы…

Эгоистичные подростки любят собираться вместе и жаловаться друг другу на проблемы. Кажется, они даже не замечают, что всем вокруг по барабану их проблемы. Всем, кроме их родителей. Но родители живут в таком сладком неведении относительно этой части их жизнь, что эгоистичные подростки не рискуют рассказывать им что-либо. Так что Скотт молчит о том, что они с Эллисон давно расстались. Он слушает, как Денни рассказывает ему про жизнь с Итаном и улыбается. Иногда он рад, что у других все нормально. Хорошо, что Мелиса МакКолл ничего не подозревает. Он не знает, как оправдать весь тот ужас, происходящий в их доме, если он больше не встречается с Эллисон. В свою очередь Эллисон Аржент старательно скрывает от отца отношения с Айзеком. Она еще не придумала, как сказать ему о том, что им придется смириться с Айзеком в их доме. И что Крису придется это сделать, потому что Эллисон вроде как беременна. На полном серьезе. И нет ни малейшей надежды на то, что отец ребенка – Скотт. Увы и ах для Криса Аржента – но Скотт и Эллисон просто приятели. Их даже сложно назвать друзьями. Иногда, ей самой жаль. Лидия долго жалуется Стайлзу на родителей. «Они до сих пор спрашивают меня о Джексоне! Они даже не знают, что он давно переехал. А я не знаю, как рассказать им, что мы больше не вместе. Потому что моя мама уже заказала свадебный альбом с подписью «Мисс Уиттмор». Стайлз, это так стремно, ты себе представить не можешь!» Ну, Лидия и Стайлз хотя бы друзья теперь. И для них нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы целовать друг друга в щеку. Для них это нормально. Родители Лидии не знают, что Джексон переехал больше года назад, а шериф Стилински не знает другого. Что его сын, который месяц, с ума сходит от тоски по Дереку Хейлу. Айзек внимательно слушает Стайлза и обещает позвонить Дереку. Стайлз не знает, почему рассказал это Айзеку, а не Скотту. «Просто, понимаешь… У нас все было отлично, Айзек. Это было лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. Пока не появилась Дженифер. Но… Мы же справились, понимаешь, _мы справились_ , а он уехал. Это так глупо, Айзек, так глупо. Я же в него по уши влю… Ах, ладно. Как будто он весь такой крутой альфа и тогда нам все можно, а когда он бетой стал – так все! Пиши - пропало! Это так глупо, Айзек, так глупо. Я же умираю тут. О Господи, тебе, наверное, надоело. Конечно, тебе надоело! У тебя же своих проблем по горло. Но я ведь даже не могу позвонить ему. Мне бы просто знать, что с ним все в порядке. Я с ума схожу в этом городе. И не из-за СДВГ вовсе!» Айзек старается быть хорошим другом для Стайлза. В конце концов, ни для кого в их стае не было секретом особое положения Стайлза в иерархии волков. Айзек обещает позвонить каждый раз. Но Дерек по-прежнему не берет трубку, а Питер пропал. Они все медленно умирают в этом городе. Эгоистичные подростки и их маленькие проблемы размером с разрушенный мир…

**Author's Note:**

> Бета потерялась на этом фанфе где-то в больнице. Риали. Так что указанию на ошибки буду только рада)


End file.
